Día de lluvia
by natsumi19
Summary: Sakura corre por las calles para resguardarse de la lluvía, encontrándose con su profesor Itachi ¿qué pasara? One-Shot. AU


Era un día llovioso y una chica llamada Sakura corría todo lo rápido que podía por la calle desierta, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de otra persona. Al fin, refugiada en una tienda que sobresalía de las demás por el pequeño techo de la entrada.

Suspiró agotada, mientras intentaba secar un poco su pequeña cartera y su uniforme de instituto, pero ya nada se podía salvar. Sin darse cuenta, un hombre llegó a su lado, igual de empapado que ella y al verla le sonrió. Ella enrojeció al tratarse de su profesor de literatura Uchiha Itachi y le sonrío tímidamente en forma de saludo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la lluvia no paraba y el tiempo corría haciendo que Sakura se pusiera más nerviosa por la cercanía de su profesor, que no dejaba de mirarla de reojo, a la espera de algún movimiento de ella. Hasta que al fin, decidió hablar él.

-Parece que no va a parar de llover-. Empezaba el hombre, al ver cómo la chica se tensaba al empezar a hablar. –Mi casa está cerca de aquí. Si quieres puedes esperar allí y no pasando frío aquí.

La chica, tímida, aceptó la propuesta de aquel hombre. Y sin darse cuenta, el hombre le cogió de la muñeca sutilmente mientras la arrastraba por el agua fría de la noche. Hasta que llegaron a una pequeña casa, en la que le dio paso el hombre, para que entrara.

Él la guió hasta el cuarto de baño para que se aseara y no pasar frío, dejándole ropa suya, aunque le viniera grande.

Después de un rato, la chica al fin salió sólo con una camiseta de él, que le venía perfectamente como si fuera un vestido.

-S-Sólo me venía esto-. Dijo ella sonrojada, mientras intentaba bajar más la camiseta.

El chico no dijo nada al respecto, mientras la contemplaba cómo se sentaba a la mesa.

-Tranquila, mientras estés cómoda. No me importa-. Dijo el hombre, dirigiéndose a la cocina y sacaba unos pequeños platos con algo de picotear, mientras la observaba.

La chica empezó a comer sonrojada por la mirada de Itachi que no dejaba de contemplarla, ni siquiera para comer.

-si quieres puedes llamar a tu casa, para que sepan que estas aquí-. Decía él mientras la seguía mirando.

-C-Claro, ¿dónde está?- Preguntaba, mientras seguía con la manía de intentar bajar la camiseta.

-En el recibidor.

La chica corrió hacia el teléfono y llamó a sus padres sobre lo que le había ocurrido y que no se preocuparan por ella, porque estaba con un profesor y que volvería a casa en cuento la lluvia terminara. Todo ello, estaba siendo escuchado por Itachi, que la miraba desde la puerta de la salita de estar. Cuando terminó colgó el teléfono y dirigió su vista a su profesor.

Itachi la miraba detenidamente sin decir ninguna palabra. Ella, por otro lado, no sabía qué hacer y solo bajo la mirada avergonzada y sonrojada ante la profunda mirada del hombre, que parecía que podía incluso leerle la mente sin ningún reparo.

Cuando supo en qué situación estaba la chica, Itachi solo sonrió de forma tierna mientras se acercaba a ella y le posaba con suavidad su mano en la mejilla. Sakura seguía sin moverse. No se podía creer que el profesor que más le atraía le estuviera acariciando de esa forma la mejilla. En verdad ya se había fijado muchas veces en él, pero siempre era perseguido por más estudiante e incluso por profesoras, por eso muchas veces se sentía avergonzada cuando intentaba hablar con él.

Mientras Itachi la seguía acariciando a la chica la mejilla, mientras ésta temblaba levemente por el contacto aún con la cabeza bajada por timidez. Pero Itachi se dio cuenta de su sonrojo y rió levemente haciendo que la chica, confusa, levantara la cabeza encontrándose con su profesor a pocos centímetros de sus labios, mientras seguía mirándola.

Poco a poco se iba acercando más a sus labios, ella solo se dejaba llevar por su profesor, hipnotizada por sus penetrantes ojos y que poco a poco, ella cerraba los ojos. Hasta que por fin la besó.

Fue un beso tierno al principio. Los labios de Itachi eran cálidos y recorrían los suyos suavemente, como una caricia. Pero la caricia empezaba a ser más candente e Itachi acarició levemente sus lavios con su lengua, haciendo que las piernas de Sakura temblaran levemente ante el contacto y que por la impresión separara un poco sus labios, dejando que Itachi pudiera sentir su cavidad de forma suave pero candente, jugando con la lengua de la chica, mientras la acercaba más a él sujetándola gentilmente por la cintura.

Seguían besándose y Sakura ya no sabía ni dónde se encontraba, solo estaban él y ella besándose y separándose levemente para coger aire mientras seguían abrazados.

Itachi, de un momento a otro, la fue llevando a la muchacha a la sala, sin que ella se diera cuenta. Pero su plan no se llevó a cabo. De repente el timbre sonó, haciendo que los amantes se separan rápidamente.

Itachi chitó molesto por la interrupción y fue a abrir la puerta al ver que quien fuera que los hubiera interrumpido no cesaba la necesidad de que le abrieran. Se separó de la chica y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con un hombre vestido de uniforme y que sonreía con una caja en sus manos.

La chica, avergonzada por lo que acababa de hacer con su propio profesor fue rápidamente al cuarto de la lavandería y se vistió rápidamente para luego salir por la puerta en la que Itachi firmaba la entrega.

Itachi la miró divertido, mientras veía que había conseguido un paraguas e intentaba escabullirse como podía, mientras el otro hombre le entregaba el paquete, Itachi gritó a la chica que caminaba rápidamente por la calle.

-¡Luego me devuelves el paraguas en la escuela!- Rió Itachi, mientras la chica se paraba sonrojada en mitad de la calle.

-S-Sí- dijo mientras seguía huyendo de aquel hombre. Sabiendo que de todas formas a la mañana siguiente le tendría que volver a ver en la escuela.

FIN


End file.
